Late Night Kiss
by OceanSapphire
Summary: Vincent sneaks in and kisses Cid. Before Cid can speak to him, he runs. Valenwind.


"Open the damn door, Vincent!!" I can hear Cid from my slumped position on the floor of the bathroom. "I know you're in there, you fing vampire, so open the god damn door!" Cid's voice is extremely loud, and I'm sure Yuffie wants to know why he is screaming by now.

Angry footsteps shake the airship as Cid stomps down the hall, away from my refuge and leaving me to wallow in the memories of last night.

_Flashback_

_I climbed quietly into Cid's bedroom, moving to stand beside the window to watch him. He looked so peaceful, with the moonlight bathing him. His covers were pulled up tight to his neck, and a single lock of blond hair had fallen across his forehead. Almost unconsciously, I stepped forward, claw raised hesitantly. I knelt on the blue sheets, and leaned forward to brush the small lock back to its rightful place. Leaning forward slightly more, I examined his timeworn face. I brought my pale hand closer to his face and shuddered as he let out a breath, feeling it on my fingers. _

_Without a second thought, I bent down a captured his peaceful lips in a gentle kiss. I pulled away shocked. Looking down, he hardly stirred at all, simply rolling closer towards me. Encouraged by this, I leaned in again, catching his lips with my own. This time, I felt something, and his lips parted slightly. Wither in shock or pleasure I don't know still, but I was too lost in happiness to think about such trivialities. My tongue darted in, exploring his mouth before realizing what was happening. I pulled away, watching his blue eyes stare into my crimson ones. "Vince?" he croaked, as he reached out for me, and let his heavy comforter fall down around his waist, revealing his strong bare chest. I shook my head rapidly, hair wiping around my head, and concealing my tear glistening eyes. _

_Turning swiftly, I lunged for the window. As I swung outside, his voice taunted me with what could never be mine. "Vincent!" Thump_

_End Flashback_

"I knew you'd be here, you durned vampire!" Thump I fell from my comfortable spot to find Cid on top of me, panting but his eyes burning with determination. "You aren't getting away from me now, Vincent." He hissed. "Why did you run?!" I refused to look at him, feeling the shards of my heart build up with hope. His anger grew even more. "Answer me, you m-fing vampire!" He shook me with every word. His voice seemed to resonate with anger and I felt my heart slowly crack again.

"I didn't want to face you. I am sure that you don't care about me the same way I care about you." There, I had said it.

"Now Vincent," the anger seemed gone from his voice "what the hell does that mean?" Obviously Cid and his anger aren't going to leave yet. I can't keep it hidden forever, as well, however hard I may try.

"Cid…I-I" My eyes clouded with tears and I choked, afraid once again. Afraid he would be repulsed and hate me. Afraid of being alone. Afraid of losing everyone and everything I care for again. Afraid…of losing him.

The anger was gone from his voice. "What is it, Vincent? Tell me, please"

"Cid… I-I-I love you!" I forced my gaze away from his beautiful face, face a rare tomato red.

"Is that why you ran from me? You thought I wouldn't feel the same?" I turned my gaze back to the floor in front of me, nodding slightly. And waiting, waiting for the hate and anger and fear to come again. He let out a sigh and shifted around slightly before leaning forward to grasp my chin. "Look at me Vince." I let him pull my head back so that I could see him. "Would I do this if I didn't feel the same way?"

Before I could answer, he pressed his lips against my unresisting ones. I quickly kissed back. This time, I could taste him. He tasted like the smoke he so often …smokes.

When we were out of breath, he pulled back slightly, and pressed his forehead against mine, and let his arms fall to rest on my chest. "I think I feel the same way, Vince."

"I'm glad, Cid. I couldn't live without you." I wrapped my arms around him, and held him close to me.

"You won't have to, Vince. You won't have to."


End file.
